ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Movie Comic Book Collection
| Platform = Windows PC Apple Machintosh Linux | Reference = ASIN B002PJA1BM }} Star Trek: Movie Comic Book Collection is a CD-ROM from Graphic Imaging Technologies, collecting the various Star Trek comic series related to the ''Star Trek'' movies in format, from DC and Marvel Comics. Summary ;From the back cover :Now for the first time all ''Star Trek movie comic books covering almost 3 decades of movies on 1 CD Rom. A special bonus is included: the first movie comic book series by Marvel – an additional 18 comic books. That is a total of 26 comic books for this incredible price. All issues are complete cover to cover and include all advertisements. They are fully printable. This is a limited edition software package.'' :Every ''Star Trek Movie Comic Book Ever Published'' : :The first ''Star Trek film adaptation ushered in a new era in Trek comics. Published in both magazine and digest formats, Marvel Comics' lavish adaptation, by industry giants Marv Wolfram, Dave Cockrum and Klaus Janson, also comprised the first three issues of Marvel's 18-issue post-movie monthly title, which vastly improved on Gold Key's prior efforts.'' : :DC Comics picked up where Marvel left off, adapting five Star Trek theatrical films and one TV movie. The first of these, Star Trek III, was scripted by frequent Trek writer Mike W. Barr, with art by Tom Sutton and Vilagran. unlike other Star Trek comic publishers, DC maintained a between-film continuity, with ''The Search for Spock serving as a springboard to new stories in its monthly title, beginning with issue #9.'' : :DC's adaptation of the fourth ''Star Trek film, from the same creative team that adapted Star Trek III, maintained the same high quality fans had come to expect from DC. Barr, Sutton and Vilagran remain fan favorites for their long reign on DC's Trek comic line, and this adaptation perfectly illustrates why that's so.'' : :Peter David, one of the most widely lauded ''Star Trek writers of all time, adapted the fifth entry in the series, which served as a launching point for DC's second monthly Trek title. Many fans felt David's script, combined with skillful illustrations from James W. Fry and Arne Starr, actually improved on the film itself.'' : :Returning to adapt the sixth film, Peter David once again proved his mettle as a ''Star Trek master scribe. Published both as softcover and trade-paperback editions, DC's Star Trek VI adaptation was illustrated by Starr and Gordon Purcell, both Trek giants in their own right.'' : :With the seventh film in the Trek pantheon, the torch was passed from one generation to the next, and Friedman handled scripting chores once more. Published in softcover and prestige formats, Generations was gorgeously illustrated by Purcell, Jerome Moore, and Terry Pallot. : :Following DC's departure from Star Trek publishing, Marvel reclaimed the license for its new Paramount Comics division, just in time to adapt the eight film. Popular Trek novelist John Vornholt scripted the adaptation, with brilliant artwork from Pallot, Rod Whigham and Trek newcomer Philip Moy. :Star Trek: The Next Generation Series Finale :DC's adaptation of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation s powerful two-hour finale TV movie was adapted by Michael Jan Friedman, an extremely popular and prolific author of Star Trek comics and novels. This beautifully illustrated one-shot featured artwork by Jay Scott Pike and Jose Marzan Jr.'' Contents * Marvel Comics ** 1980s monthly series #1-18 ** [[Star Trek: The Motion Picture (comic magazine)|Adaptation of Star Trek: The Motion Picture]] ** [[Star Trek: First Contact (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek: First Contact]] * DC Comics ** [[Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock]] ** [[Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home]] ** [[Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier]] ** [[Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country]] ** [[Star Trek Generations (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek Generations]] ** Adaptation of "All Good Things..." Movie Comic Book Collection